dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jang Ok Jung, Living in Love
Details *'Title:' 장옥정, 사랑에 살다 / Jang Ok Jung, Sarange Salda *'Also known as:' Jang Ok Jung / Jang Ok Jung, Live for Love / Jang Ok Jung, Live By Love / Jang Ok Jung, Lives in Love *'Genre:' Historical, romance, melodrama, political *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Apr-08 to 2013-Jun-25 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Related TV shows:' Jang Hee Bin (MBC, 1971), Jang Hee Bin (MBC, 1981), Jang Hee Bin (SBS, 1995), Jang Hee Bin (KBS2, 2002) *'Original Soundtrack:' Jang Ok Jung, Living in Love OST Synopsis This drama tells the story of Jang Ok Jung, known as Lady Jang Hee Bin, one of Korea’s best known royal concubines of the Joseon Dynasty and famous for her hunger for power and ruthless plotting. However, this drama will tell a completely new interpretation of the infamous royal concubine Lady Jang Hee Bin and show the story before she became concubine and how her involvement as a fashion designer and cosmetics-maker during that era. This drama will also highlight the love story between Jang Ok Jung and King Sook Jong. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Tae Hee as Jang Ok Jung, later Lady Jang Hee Bin **Kang Min Ah as young Jang Ok Jung *Yoo Ah In as Lee Soon, later King Sook Jong **Chae Sang Woo as young Lee Soon *Hong Soo Hyun as Queen In Hyun *Jae Hee as Hyun Chi Soo **Baek Seung Hwan as young Hyun Chi Soo *Lee Sang Yeob as Prince Dong Pyung / Yi Hang **Kwak Dong Yun as young Prince Dong Pyung *Han Seung Yeon as Choi Musuri, later [[Wikipedia:Suk-bin Choe|Lady Choi Sook Bin]] ;Extended Cast *Sung Dong Il as Jang Hyun *Lee Hyo Jung as Min Yoo Joong *Kim Seo Ra as Ok Jung's mother, Lady Yoon *Go Young Bin as Jang Hee Jae **Lee Ji Oh as young Jang Hee Jae *Jun In Taek as King Hyun Jong *Kim Sun Kyung as Queen Dowager Kim *Lee Hyo Choon as Great Queen Dowager Jo *Ah Young as Princess Myung Ahn *Lee Dong Shin as Kim Man Ki *Kim Ha Eun as Queen In Kyung *Yoon Yoo Sun as Lady Kang *Jang Young Nam as Court Lady Chun *Ji Yoo as Ja Kyung **Kim Min Ha as young Ja Kyung *Choi Sang Hoon as Jo Sa Suk *Lee Hyung Chul as Prince Bok Sun *Bae Min Soo as Hyun Moo *Lee Gun Joo as Yang Goon *Kim Ga Eun as Hyang Yi **Song Soo Hyun as child Hyang Yi *Lee Hyo Rim (이효림) as Sul Hyang *Kim Se In (김세인) as Bookchon Nyeo (Lady from Bookchoon) *Kim Nan Joo (김난주) as Court Lady Choi *Min Ji Ah as Hong Joo *Yoo Sa Ra as Sol Bi *Lee Ja Min (이자민) as Yun Hong *Kim Soon Tae (김순태) as Ui Kwan *Ha Si Eun as Shi Young *Jang Young Joo (장영주) as palace maid *Ra Mi Ran as a noble's wife *Im Seung Dae as Ok Jung's father, Jang Kyung *Lee Seung Woo *Kwon Sung Duk Production Credits *'Production Company:' Story TV *'Chief Producer:' Lee Hyun Jik *'Producer:' Kim Jin Geun, Lee Sung Hoon (이성훈) *'Director:' Boo Sung Chul *'Original writing:' Novel Jang Hee Bin, Living in Love by Choi Jung Mi (최정미) *'Screenwriter:' Choi Jung Mi (최정미) Recognitions *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Actor for Mid-Length Drama (Sung Dong Il) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Mid-Length Drama, Actor (Lee Hyo Jung) Episode Ratings See Jang Ok Jung, Living in Love/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Melodrama Category:Political